I Still Need Her
by chloedouble1028
Summary: Second Addition to Need Trilogy...future fic, Clark POV...Clark doesn't understand, he should be stronger than this...he shouldn't need anyone...then why does this memory still haunt him? Chlark


_**Here's that sequel you all asked for! I'm sorry it took me so long…I was having some major major writing block! But once I got started, man I finished this fast! So I hope you like it! **_

**I Still Needed Her**

"Thank you Superman, thank you so much."

I forced myself to smile at the woman before I flew away from the burning building, leaving the rest for the firemen to deal with. It wasn't the saving lives that I hated, I loved that part. It was the having to hide behind this suit and cape, protecting my identity was what was killing me.

It would be so nice to hear someone say "Thank you Clark." Just once, just once more…Ah come on Clark, snap out of it! I stopped at an apartment building all the way across the city from mine. I just sat on the roof, thinking, pondering, wondering…moping. I had always been good at moping, and somewhere above ground level was always best.

_"Thank you Clark." _

Her last words to me, before she left I mean. It had been ages ago, but I still remembered everything about that moment. She had come in to clean out the Torch office, and that was where I found her.

_"Chloe?" I questioned hesitantly, kind of like a person about to meet a tiger. _

_"Hello Clark," she said, her tone anything but inviting and friendly. She didn't even look at me. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"I'm leaving Clark, I graduated and I'm out of here. I can't stay in Hickville forever, I am getting out…and staying out." _

_"Chloe wait-" She spun around and the fire in her eyes stopped me cold. _

_"Chloe I'm sorry-" I tried again, but she'd heard enough. _

_"Clark stop! We've been through this so many times! You say sorry and I forgive you and we go on like it never happened. Well not this time. You screwed up, big time, and sorry doesn't cut it anymore." _

_I tried to cut in and explain. _

_"Chloe it was a mistake-" _

_"A mistake? Cheating on me with Lana was a mistake! No Clark, that was just you, again. The real mistake was mine. I actually trusted you, I _trusted _you." _

_She stormed out the door with a box in hand and tears ready to spill over. And I couldn't think of anything to say. Then she dropped something. I walked over and picked it up for her, glancing at it first. _

_It was a picture. _

_Of us. _

_We were at prom, all smiling and happy. It was just me and her, together, and just plain happy. For once we weren't acting jaded or secretive, we had just been having fun. It might have helped that the punch was spiked, but I didn't really care. She was happy, so I was happy. _

_I was snapped out of my precious reverie by Chloe's fast grab of the picture, her hands snatched it out of mine before I even had the chance to give it to her. _

_"Thank you Clark." Her tone was cold, harsh, and biting. The sarcasm was evident but not to a degree of normalcy, because Chloe was always sarcastic, just never as hurtful as this. She glared at me once more before walking out the door. _

And I never saw her again. Not until my father died, she came to the funeral. But she offered her condolences to my mother…and then left. She just left, without so much as an "I'm sorry." She didn't realize-

"Hello." I spun around fast, being so deep in thought, I hadn't noticed as someone snuck up behind me. As soon as I saw the intruder however, I immediately relaxed. This little blond girl couldn't have been more than six years old.

"Hello," I replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is Chloe, and I don't need to know yours, I already do. You're Superman." I couldn't help but smile at this cute little girl.

"I knew a girl named Chloe, you remind me of her…" I trailed off, but then forced myself to concentrate on the present. "Chloe, what are you doing up here all alone?"

"Well my mommy and daddy are out and my babysitter is sleeping on our couch. I tried to tell my mommy I didn't need a babysitter but she wouldn't listen to me. What are you doing out here?"

"I was…thinking. Where do you live Chloe?"

"I live across the street, I saw you up here so I came over. I thought you looked lonely. What were you thinking about?"

"So full of questions aren't you?"

"I think you miss her."

"Miss who?"

"Chloe, silly." Her innocence must have provided her insight, because she was right. I had to get her home, before she got me feeling even worse.

"Chloe would you like to go for a ride?" She shook her head yes and beamed up at me. I picked her up and gently flew down to the entrance of the building across the street. Setting her down slowly, I knelt down so that I was at her eye level.

"Chloe you need to go home now okay?" She nodded her head again.

"Superman?" she said, tugging on my cape just as I was about to take off.

"Yes?" I looked back down at her, trying to be patient.

"Why are you so sad?" I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. I knelt down once again and put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's adult stuff…you wouldn't understand."

"I hate it when old people tell me that. I think you miss Chloe."

"Well, you might be right, but I can't fix it."

"Why not?"

"She's mad at me."

"Is that all? Go say you're sorry silly!" And with that she turned around and used a key to enter the building. One quick wave good bye and she was gone. I stood there for a minute, stunned. Then I lifted off from the ground, and I flew home.

With every passing second I picked up speed, the wind on my face making me feel less vulnerable. Being so high above everything…it made me feel invincible…as if nothing could hurt me.

Ten minutes later I was changed into my plaid pajama pants and a white T-shirt. I was showered and had been attempting to relax and watch some T.V. But it wasn't working, I just couldn't get Chloe off my mind. So, like most nights, I went to my bookshelf, and pulled out a newspaper. It wasn't just any newspaper, it was the last addition of the Torch. But the Torch wasn't what I was going to read, it was the faded letter inside.

This letter was just something I hadn't ever been able to get rid of, just something I had to keep. Because this letter contained a piece of my past, a piece of my soul. I had written it at the end of my freshman year of highschool, a very crucial point in my lifetime. Before the tornadoes, before everything I planned had gone down in flames, before I broke her heart, I had been planning to give this to Chloe.

When she'd said she was leaving, I almost broke down. But she was on the verge of tears herself, she needed me to be strong for her. So I was, until I got home that night. This letter was the result of my pain, of my heartbreak, and it was stained with the few tears I had allowed to fall.

_Dear Chloe, _

_I always hated writing letters, I could never think of anything to write. But trying to describe…this verbally…to you…would be much more difficult. So I guess I'm stuck with the letter. _

_Chloe, when you told me, that you were leaving, I almost lost it. I don't want you to go, I don't know what I would do if you left. _

_Why don't you just come over and I'll hide you in the loft? Or ask if you can live with us? Or run away from home and live in the Torch office, I'll bring you food and stuff like that. Or you could just…I don't know. I'm being foolish, and childish. _

_But Chloe, you just can't leave. What about the Torch? And Pete? And Lana? Chloe we all need you…_

_I need you. _

_You are my safe haven, the person I run to, the friend I confide in. Chloe, without you, I don't know what would happen to me, I don't know what I would do. _

_When I'm with you…I just…it's like everything is okay, I'm able to forget about all the things that make my life hell. With you, it's just you. Your smile and your eyes. It's just you. I need that Chloe, I need the peace you bring. _

_I need the fire in your eyes, the curiosity of your mind, the goodness of your heart, and the drive in your soul. I need your never ending sarcasm, your constant challenges, and your relentless quest for the truth. I need the questions you uncover, I need the joy and the anger and the pain that you bring. _

_Everytime you mess up and come running I forgive you, you bring out the goodness in me. I need that, because there is this darkness in my soul that is constantly whispering to me, and you drown it out with your laughter. Everytime I screw up and beg your forgiveness, you give it to me, even when I don't deserve it. I need those second chances. _

_I just need you. _

_Chloe I'm asking you, begging you, please don't go. I need you here, with me. _

_All my love, _

_Clark_

The rest of the world came back into focus as I finished. The car horns and the T.V. blaring next door. But my heart was aching, because that little girl, and this letter…had brought all my pain back from it's dark hiding place in the bottom corner of my soul.

It had only been a month since my Dad had died, and I was far from over it. My mother was moving on, slowly, but still moving. But I hadn't been able to let go yet, I just hadn't been able to go on with my life. My mom and Lana and even Pete tried to console me, but nothing was working.

When I'd seen Chloe at the funeral, a small flicker of hope had coursed through me. But then, as she had walked off without even looking at me, something inside me had died. She just didn't know. She just hadn't realized how much I needed her.

I needed her quiet, comforting words whispered in my ear as she held me close. I needed her strong words of wisdom as she told me to move on and get my life back.

I needed her soft lips on mine as she kissed me good night. I needed her warm body to hold through the long, lonely nights. I needed her comforting hands to hold when I was in need of strength.

I just needed her.

After all these years…

One hot tear traced a path down my cheek as I looked out over Metropolis, as I looked at the ghostly moon. My gaze fell upon the rotating globe of the Daily Planet. She was probably in there, in that building, in her office, working on yet another story. Of course she went by Lois Lane now, yet another way of running from her past…from me.

After all this time…after everything that had happened. I should be stronger than this, I shouldn't be so weak…

But even now…just like then…

I still needed her…

_**so? wut do you think? let me know please! review! this one was a little different than the other one. but Chloe and Clark are different people…so yea. but did you like it! tell me please! **_


End file.
